1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to fasteners. More specifically, the present invention is related to fasteners for securing pallet members together.
2. Description of Related Art
Block and stringer pallets have numerous connections that involve attaching thin deck boards to thin sub-structures with fasteners. Due to the thin sub-structures, there is little material for the fasteners to penetrate, which may create weak joints that may cause premature pallet failures. Such failures may create a need for repair. If the pallet is designed for multiple trips, such as pallets that are leased rather than purchased, premature pallet failures may create a disruption to the distribution system. Such a disruption ultimately increases the cost of such a system.
In order to avoid premature failures, conventional pallet design and logic suggest the use of a larger or deformed shank fastener that may resist more load. However, due to the design of leased pallets, a longer fastener should not be used, due to the thickness of the boards being attached to each other. With the primary component of a typical fastener in pallet construction being steel, the use of a larger diameter fastener, deformed or not, will increase the fastener cost and, in turn, increase the cost of the pallet. Moreover, the use of a larger diameter fastener may be more apt to split harder woods, thereby creating an addition challenge.